kalbiyah_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talnekik'Nazaret
The Talnekik'Nazaret ("the people of Nazar") are a space-faring sentient race of reptoids native to the desert planet Melk'Nazar. They are known as warriors and spiritualists. History = Pre-history (Creation of Melk'Nazar-3000 BGS) Melk'Nazar was seeded by the Quntarii, Nazar, the Storyteller. He created Melk'Nazar by collecting materials from nearby asteroids and molding them into a planet. He planned the evolution of every species on Melk'Nazar so that the Talnaz would rise as dominant, implanting his DNA in the first life on the planet. The first Talnaz evolved from amphibious creatures that crawled out of the Ortan'Nihet, similar to humans. The first Talnaz societies were hunter-gatherer societies, and after several tens of thousands of years, they developed agriculture, marking the beginning of true Talnaz civilization. Feudalism and the rise of Nihet (3000 BGS-170 BGS) Several hundred years after the development of agriculture, populations had been growing and so society developed as well. Melk'Nazar experienced a few hundred years of slave society, similar to ancient Egypt or Rome. These societies were unstable and fell to slave revolts. In the chaos of the slave revolts, large landholders and the religious caste were able to seize control and establish a more complex feudal system similar to Earth in the medieval ages. Melk'Nazar stayed in this phase of societal development for several thousand years, stagnating, until 190 BGS, when Nazar decided to use his one permitted intervention according to the doctrine laid out by the Quntarii Assembly to choose a young temple girl named Nihet as his prophet. He convinced Nihet to call for her people to rise up against the landlords, kings, and priests that ruled the scattered pieces of Talnaz society. She developed a philosophy known as Nazarist Communalism, which called for the public ownership of land and a system of social welfare to care for the young, the elderly, and the poor. Nihet and her followers founded a settlement called Tradaz (later renamed "Tondar'Nihet" after her death; the future capital of Melk'Nazar) and used it as a revolutionary base area to spread their philosophy and overthrow the feudal lords. This caused a war known as the Unification War, also known as the Great Uprising, and eventually, after decades of work and fighting, the Nazarists unified the planet under their banner and declared Nihet the leader of all Melk'Nazar. They implemented a program of land redistribution, social welfare development, and infrastructure construction. The State of Melk'Nazar (170 BGS-110 BGS) Melk'Nazar thrived under the leadership of Nihet and the Nazarists for seventy years. The planet rapidly developed, with the new government implementing literacy campaigns, ending homelesness, building hospitals, schools, temples, and roads to care for, educate, and unify the population. The population and scientific progress exploded under this system. Melk'Nazar would continue in this direction of societal construction and scientific development until first contact with another species, the Nehklasi. First contact and war with Nehklas (110 BGS-100 BGS) The Talnaz believed they were alone in the galaxy until the year 110 BGS, when the first alien vessel, a Nehklasi warship on a survey mission, discovered the planet and made contact. Relations were amicable at first; each species was friendly, the Talnaz ecstatic to discover life outside their own planet, and the Nehklasi seemingly happy to have a new trade partner. Trade between the two powers was lively, and Nehklas was more than willing to share its technological prowess with the Talnaz in exchange for some of the rich mineral resources buried beneath the sands of Melk'Nazar. However, in 105 BGS, the Nehklasi Imperium became tired of having to trade something in exchange for Melk'Nazar's natural resources, and launched an invasion. The Nehklasi expected an easy fight, but they were unprepared for what they met in battle. Nehklas expected a two-year conflict, but it instead took them five years to conquer the planet. Despite their overwhelming technological advantage, the Talnaz prided themselves on being a warrior race who could defend themselves, and they utilized their knowledge of the terrain and the use of guerilla warfare to cause far more casualties than the Empress had expected. In the end, however, the Nehklasi were victorious, and the Imperium was able to annex Melk'Nazar, adding it to their growing list of colony worlds. Colony of the Imperium (100 BGS-305 GSY) Melk'Nazar, despite its brave resistance against the Nehklasi Imperium, would remain a Nehklasi colony for 405 years, from its annexation in 100 BGS to its transfer to Glashnorian ownership in 305 GSY. For the first fifty years, the planet continued to resist colonial rule, although on a much smaller scale than it had during the war by the Nehklasi to annex the planet. There were many general strikes and terrorist campaigns during this time, but proper warfare against the Imperium was very rare during the colonial period. After the first fifty years of colonial rule, things on Melk'Nazar began to calm down. With the easing of tensions, Nehklasi authorities turned their attention away from controlling the Talnaz population directly, drastically reducing the number of soldiers in Talnaz settlements. Due to their inability to survive naturally in Melk'Nazar's desert environment, the Nehklasi being octopus-like beings native to an ocean planet, and only able to exist on land in sealed armoured walkers, the Nehklasi developed a two-pronged policy of colonizing Melk'Nazar's singular ocean, the Ortan'Nihet, and indirectly supervising the extraction of natural resources from the planet's crust, relying mostly on a network of Talnaz collaborators to supervise the work. After the tensions had eased and Nehklas developed this policy, the Talnaz who were not directly involved in resource extraction or resistance to the rule of Nehklas over the planet were generally left alone. This situation would be the status quo until the transfer of ownership of Melk'Nazar to the Glashnorian Republic in 305 GSY. The Settlement War (305 GSY-308 GSY) With the events of the Recession War, the planet Glashnor was reduced to a nuclear wasteland, and its remaining inhabitants were forced to flee the world or die on it. The Glashnorian Republic, an ally of the Nehklasi Imperium for centuries and during the Recession War, was granted ownership of Melk'Nazar by the Imperium, of course without consultation by the locals. The idea was that the Glashnorians could relocate their population to Melk'Nazar. In April of 305 GSY, the Glashnorian Republic warped its entire armada of surviving military and civilian vessels, loaded with the whole population of Glashnor, into Melk'Nazar's solar system. The population of Melk'Nazar was not informed of what was happening until Clartorn, Primus of the Glashnorian Republic, gave a speech in Tondar'Nihet to explain that the Talnaz and their planet were now under the control of the Republic and that Glashnorians would be settling the planet. Riots ensued almost immediately, and within several months, a paramilitary organisation called Yatih'Nihet (Soldiers of Nihet), commonly known as YN, was formed and declared a holy war against the Glashnorians. A bloody and complicated three-year war ensued, with more factions joining in on each side as the war progressed; the Nehklasi Imperium joined their Glashnorian allies, and a more secular and moderate paramilitary organisation, Melk'Nazar'Raf'Sawr (Melk'Nazar for All, also known as MNRS), as well as the League of Reptilian Worlds, joined YN in their struggle for liberation. In the middle of the war, the Nehklasi colony in the Ortan'Nihet, Kenral, seceded from the Imperium, declaring its independence and neutrality in the war. After three years of war, Clartorn called a peace conference at Tondar'Nihet, and a treaty was signed between all the relevant factions, which called for an armistice and divided the planet into three states; the Glashnorian Republic in the north, the Taysawn Talnekik'Nazaret (The State of the People of Nazar) in the south, which was led by a coalition government comprised of the YN and MNRS, and the State of Kenral in the Ortan'Nihet. Interbellum and assault by Kajalari forces (308 GSY-311 GSY) During the next few years, peace was maintained, but only barely. The leader of YN, Zarn'TIhk, was assasinated by hardliners in his own organisation, and replaced by a more radical leader, Dak'Noorin. Dak'Noorin pulled YN out of the coalition government, splitting the TTN into two states, one run by YN and one run by MNRS. Tensions rose as Dak'Noorin called for retaliation against the Glashnorians for the damage done during the Settlement War. In the Glashnorian Republic, the new Primus, Klantoor, discovered that a rogue fleet of Kajalari warships that had survived the invasion of Kajalar during the Recession War was en route to Melk'Nazar. Klantoor called for all the states of Melk'Nazar to join together to defend against the invasion force, and Kenral and MNRS-TTN agreed. YN-TTN declined, although they would later join the preparations after an abrupt change in leadership. All the militaries of Melk'Nazar joined together to defend against the Kajalari forces when they arrived in orbit, and, after a bloody battle, emerged victorious. The victory and the realisation that Melk'Nazar would only be safe if they united reduced tensions on the planet and opened the door for the unification of Melk'Nazar into one independent state for the first time in four centuries. Federation of Melk'Nazar (311 GSY-803 GSY) Some years after the defeat of the Kajalari forces led by Nahara, the people of Melk'Nazar realised that the only way they would be safe from the the other powers of the galaxy was if they united under one flag. This led to the formal unification of the planet into a federal parliamentary republic called the Federation of Melk'Nazar. Under the governance of the Federation, Melk'Nazar endured unprecedented peace, both domestically and in terms of foreign affairs, experiencing a massive boom in scientific and cultural development and engaging in relatively few conflicts. The peoples of Melk'Nazar built a station in orbit of their planet called Klar'Yan'Shan which would be built upon continually until such point as it would be declared the capital of the Federation. The Federation continued to grow stronger until the year 803 GSY, when it developed the technology to pierce the Veil, an energy barrier surrounding the galaxy. Things would change when they launched the mission to do so. The return of Nazar (803 GSY) When the Federation of Melk'Nazar launched the probe that would break through the Veil, a giant dragon-like figure appeared near Klar'Yan'Shan. The station tracked its weapons on the being, and the being explained that it was the lord-god of Talnaz legend, Nazar. The station personnel were doubtful about Nazar's identity, atheism having spread across Melk'Nazar in the years since the unification of the planet, and so Nazar promised to perform three miracles in order to prove he was telling the truth. Nazar kept his word, reviving the legendary Nihet, restoring Glashnor to a habitable state, and terraforming one of the moons of Melk'Nazar into an ocean world which could be colonized by the Kenrali, later dubbed "Kenralia". The people of Melk'Nazar accepted Nazar's identity after this. Melk'Nazar, Glashnor, and Kenralia (MNGK) After the events of "The Storyteller's Children", Glashnor and Kenralia were colonized by the Glashnorian and Kenrali Republics, respectively, and the Federation of Melk'Nazar was reformed into the Federation of Melk'Nazar, Glashnor, and Kenralia. The Republic of Melk'Nazar elected Nihet as its President. The newly reformed Federation, more commonly referred to as MNGK, sent an expeditionary fleet out beyond the Veil and discovered life in a greater galaxy; they had previously been trapped in a sector of the galaxy called the Kalbiyah Sector, by the Quntarii Assembly. Nazar had explained this to them, but it still came as a shock to see new planets and life just beyond the Veil. MNGK made first contact with a new species that day. MNGK experienced a golden age of science, exploration, and culture after the expedition beyond the veil and began to rival even the Nehklasi Imperium in terms of its technological capability. This is where the stories leave us today. Politics The politics of the Talnekik'Nazaret are complex and ever-changing, due to their long history of shifting allegiances. Talnaz society developed from first a hunter-gatherer system, then a slave system, and a feudal system, and landed at the Nazarist-Communalist system. This is probably the most unique socio-economic system of the Talnaz. Nazarist Communalism can best be understood as a form of theocratic Socialism, with the following tenets: # The people of Melk'Nazar are one nation. They should speak one language, hail one flag, and pray to one God, Nazar. # The people have a right to the land. It should be distributed to them roughly equally, so no one is without land. The important sector of society should be run and owned by everyone; this mainly refers to civilian infrastructure like hospitals, roads, schools, and temples. # Nazar created this world and everything should be done in his name. It is important to pray to him. The people of Melk'Nazar lived under a Nazarist-Communalist system for the period of seventy years between unification of the planet and annexation by Nehklas. After annexation, they lived under the semi-feudal economic system of the Nehklasi, then the industrial-capitalist system of the Glashnorians. The Taysawn Talnekik'Nazaret tried to re-introduce Nazarist Communalism but it did not last long enough for this to be a complete project. The Federation of Melk'Nazar that followed the TTN implemented a parliamentary, secular, and industrialist form of Communalism, similar in economic structure to Earth's planned economic systems. Physiology The Talnekik'Nazaret are a reptoid species that stand on average around six feet tall. They have a red skin colour, covered in ovoid scales of a reddish-brown colour. Talnaz have two arms, two legs, two eyes, and a tail. Society Culture and tradition The Talnaz were for a very long time a deeply religious people. In the earliest years of Talnaz history, this meant belief in localized pantheons of gods, but after the Great Uprising, most Talnaz converted to a belief in Nazarism. This meant worship of the lord-god Nazar, reading the holy book, the Krand-Nazaret, following a moral code set out in the book, and a strong belief in self-defense. Science and technology